creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SupremeKai4/SupremeKai4's Review Blog
My original blog was archived, so here is a copy-and-paste of it! Howdy, SupremeKai4 here. This Blog Post is for reviewing Creepypastas. If you would like for me to review a creepypasta of yours, post a link to it in the comment box and I'd be happy to review it. I love doing it, and I had no idea this blog post would get the popularity that it's getting. Thank you for reading my reviews, and keep them coming! Note: I may not be able to review ALL pastas. And one's that are really long, I might not be doing soon. But chances are, I'll do most if not all. Pastas that probably won't be reviewed for awhile due to their length (in order of possibilty): #'The Ultimate Problem Solver' #'NoEnd House' #'The ToadMan Saga' #'The Stairs and the Doorway' #'Rarity's New Dress' Current Top 5 Writers: #'Subject M Test 2' #'Nommehzombies' #'Shmeagle' #'ChildofSolitude' #'Big Fancy' BIG NOTE!!! After my 40th review, I will be taking a month-long break from pasta reviews! Let's get in these pastas, because the fast you send them in, the more likely you are to be reviewed. Some Notes: *Review your pasta before sending it in. Check for grammatical errors, spelling errors, and clichès. If you send in any big-time clichès, you WILL NOT get a pleasant review. *Make sure it's creepy. I don't want my comment box spammed because people are sending in stories that are hardly even meant to be scary. *DO NOT send in any mainstream or popular pastas. I can assure you I've read them all, and chose not to review a few. (i.e. The Rake, Smile Dog,' ANY MY LITTLE PONY') *My rating system is accurate. If you see too many of a certain number, it doesn't mean it's just because I like that number. It means that's what it deserves in my opinion. (Got a comment about having "too many 7/10." It happened for a reason.) *Check out my rating system before sending in a pasta. Pick a number you think you should get, and keep it to yourself. Then, depending how far away you got from that number (if you didn't get spot-on or greater from me), adjust your problems. Don't sit there and try to get and try to get a 10/10, because it's next to impossible. The only one that has so far is Suicidemouse.avi and the closest one (9.5/10) was Operation: Alpha, and I've reviewed many. *If you get a low rating, don't be discouraged. It just means that I overall think that the particular pasta you sent in wasn't good. Keep trying and send me more. Heck, admin Furbearingbrick recieved a 3/10 for the first story she sent in and then a 7/10 for Worm Jeff. So, don't let it get you down. *Before you send in ANY pasta, please read my reviews first. Don't send in your pasta expecting cupcakes and sunshine for your review (unless you sent a good story, of course.) Don't decided to ridicule my reviews AFTER I review one of yours just because you get a low rating, and turn into a conceited, arrogant a$*hole. *cough*DUDEJOE115*cough* *I ask that you only send in pastas that YOU have written. DO NOT SEND IN ANY PASTA NOT WRITTEN BY YOU. OTHERWISE, I DON'T KNOW WHO'S GETTING THE CREDIT. *No need to ask any questions. Just put the link, and a word or two if you'd like. i.e. "Can you review this story, -insert pasta here-?" *I got a question earlier asking about site restrictions. No, I don't care what wiki it's from, just as long as IT IS a creepypasta and it is written by you. i.e. Spinpasta, Trollpasta, ect. *''Don't expect to see any pastas posted on weekends. Also, Wednesdays and Fridays are unlikely as well. Mondays, Teusdays, and Thursdays are days where you'll almost always see a new review.'' Scale 1-Terrible, among the worst on the internet----------------'Terrible/Awful' 2-Pretty Bad, among the worst I've read 3-Needs a lot of work 4-Needs work----------------------------------------------------------'Bad' 5-Somewhat creepy/scary, but could be way better 6-Okay, but room for a little improvement 7-Pretty Good----------------------------------------------------------'Good' 8-Awesome 9-One of the best I've read 10- Flawless, perfect-------------------------------------------------'Amazing/Flawless' 1. Jeff the Killer Good 'ol Jeff. One of the internet's most popular memes/creepypastas. Everybody who's found their way onto this sight knows who Jeff is. That's for sure. But, with a name like 'Jeff the Killer', does it really deserve such popularity? In my opinion, this is far too run-of-the-mill, unoriginal, and over all, just not that scary. It's general creepiness I guess deserves a little credit, but that's it. This pasta just really doesn't deserve the popularity it gets, and it's not one of my favorites. Compare it to other great pastas like BEN and SuicideMouse and what do you have? Exactly. Trash. 5/10. 2. BEN This is one of my favorite pastas. It's tied in to my favorite game. This is one of the forefathers of the "guy buys mysterious game from creepy yard sale, guy takes game home, messed up stuff happens." genre! I mean, it over all really is just amazing. Scary- border line terrifying-, original, creepy character, and graphic details. This is among the top 5 pastas on the internet and I believe it deserves its place. 9/10. 3. Slenderman Ahh, yes. Nightmare on Elm-- I mean....Slenderman. While this pasta has gained a lot popularity, and has become a well-known meme, it has also adapted a video game. And a small percent of people believe in his exisitence. But, in my opinion, we have trash on our hands. Let's see here....possesses your mind....stalks you....kills you? Anybody else want to say Freddy Krueger? Unoriginal, to start. The video game is simplistic, unscary, and stupid. And on top of it, when I see Slenderman, I don't get scared. I laugh really. He's a scrawny, no -faced, unscary being who belongs in the trash. I just don't see why he got the popularity he did. And have you played the game? It COMPLETELY rips off Jason Voorhees. Not a fan of unoriginality. 4/10. 4. Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist One of my first pastas. One of the early "Lost Episode" pastas. One of the internets top 5. With pictures of murdered to children to seeing our beloved Squidward blowing his own brains out, I can honestly say I had troubles sleeping after this one. And, reading it is actually scarier than watching it, unlike SuicideMouse. This CG animated video, however, is pretty scary. Although, you have to have amazing timing to pause at the frame of the corpses of the murdered children, the scariest part. This pasta is really just amazing, while it lacks just a little originality, it improved the lost-episode genre. 7.5/10. 5. Suicidemouse.avi My personal favorite. The father of the 'lost-episode' genre, and the most terrifying thing I have ever watched. This is without a doubt, the scariest pasta on the internet. It's just amaz ing. While reading it isn't as quite as scary, watching it, if noises are what get you going, you'll be scared for a few days. Because I was. A woman screaming, a man saying "Real Suffering is not known" and what sounds like a man being tormented in a large hollow room. And let's not forget that creepy message at the end: "The sights of hell bring it's veiwers back in." This is original, terrifying, and the most nightmare-ridden pasta ever. Nothing will beat it. 10/10 6. Lavender Town Tones LTS, Lavender Town Suicides, Lavender Town Tone, Lavender Town Mystery, whatever you want to call it. It's quite creepy. This is also the most realistic pasta there is. I find it to be very plausible, while I am a skeptic. The original song is quite creepy, and be careful with big headphones. This introduced using music as a killer, and gained popularity among Pokemon Fans, such as myself. I loved this pasta. 8/10. 7. Buried Alive This is another popular Pokemon pasta. Although, is it really a pasta? Some say it was an orignal game event in Pokemon Red and Blue, but was taken out before its release as it was deemed to scary for kids. And I agree, because it scared me. This is quite creepy, and whether it's real or not, it's quite the nightmare fuel. Especially the whole deal where he possesses your Gameboy. I love it. 7/10. 8. Zalgo Let's see Slenderman or Jeff go against this guy. I love Zalgo. He's creepy, scary, corruptive, and original. I love the way he makes his entrances and the way he makes popular, often kid-related, comics and memes so terrifying! It's great, and he beats out any other 'malevolant being' of the creepypasta universe. 8/10 9. Pokémon Lost Silver Another Pokemon pasta. This one, in my opinion, is really more sad than it is scary. There is no enemy that drew anyone into anything, just the inevitable, unavoidable death that Silver unknowingly threw himself at. This is just sad, but it's creepy too. The part where he talks to everyone, ya know? "Who are you kid?" And everything that the Unown say sends chills down my spine. I loved this pasta, and kudos and bravo to whoever wrote it. 7.5/10 10. A Touch of Glass To be completely honest, I didn't fully understand this pasta. A creature... That broke glass? I hate it if I sound mean or anything, but this pasta had literally no effect on me. I like to have pastas leave me shaking, leave me constantly checking my bedside at night. I just wasn't sucked into this one. The talent was there, but think a little harder next time. I'm sorry. 3/10 11. Grandpa's Back Room Now, this was good. Combining children with horror has always been a favorite of mine, and this story takes the cake in that department. Thrill, uneasiness, and a shock ending. The trifecta of a good pasta. I enjoyed this, and I hope to see more pastas like this in the future. Also, this would make a really good horror movie... 7/10 12. Shadow of Existence Beautiful pasta. It struck my nerves, greatly. It didn't scare me, though. However, I feel like it wasn't meant for the scare. The thought and creepyness, combining a creature with an emotion. And just what was this creature? Was he helping? Was he evil? Was he simply there out of curiosity of the human race? I don't know, and it leaves me thinking. A nice, short pasta. It was great, bravo, kudos, and encore! 7/10 13. Those Certain Noises This pasta was.... I'm not sure how to put it in words. It was really... just amazing, I guess is the only way. This pasta sent chills up my spine. It really tapped into my fear factor. Just...no monster, no evil. Just the fear that resides within all of us. We're all of scared of something. Perhaps it's fear that we are afraid of the mo st. This reminds me of an old and famous FDR quote. "The only thing we have to fear, is fear itself." This pasta introduced fear itself as the malevolant force... and it gave me chills. Excellent pasta. 9/10 14. My Living Hell I have to tell you straight. And don't let this get you down.... this pasta was boring. I was in a 'Living Hell' of boredom. Completely honest. I just... found myself snoring about halfway through. It was just... scrambled. You know when you're watching TV, and it goes out and you get static? That's... kind of what this was for me. Just scarmbled, static that confused me. I just don't think horror stories might not be this writers thing, because this did nothing for me. See the 3 pastas I reviewed above this? You could learn a thing or two from the writers of those... all of us can. 2/10 15. A Dream I Will Never Forget This was terrible. Seriously. A clichè-ridden, unoriginal nightmare of snores. Don't waste my time with this. If you read my reviews, and my other blog, you would know that I hate unoriginality and clichès. I really hope this isn't your pasta. Because if it is, you need a LOT of improvement on your creepypasta skills. Sorry. 1/10 16. Skyrim DLC: Sewers Ugh...mixed feelings about this pasta. I mean, it was good. General creepyness, a few scares here and there, and a good ending. However, we all know how much SupremeKai4 hates cliches and unoriginality (read the post above). So, for the "got a message from an unknown gamer tag" with a "never before heard-of DLC", I give disappointment. However, I guess I like what was done with it. The talent was definitely there. One thing though: it's not all about gore. Gore isn't scary. I promise. I loved the skeletons, though. Left a creepy image in my head. All in all, I enjoyed this pasta. But, it could use some work. By the way, I recommened you take out the ending line ("You shouldn't have done that.") Yeah, it's obvious to everyone what you are stealing that from. 6/10 17. Unstoppable While I found this pasta enjoyable and fun to read, it's hardly a pasta. I mean, there was nothing generally creepy about it. However, it was suspenseful and dramatic. And the ending was kind of a shock. I like shock-endings. This one wasn't one of the best, but I still liked it. Good suspense and really good writing. But, sense I'm not considering it a creepypasta, I want to see another one. 5.5/10 (Don't let this rating fool you, I loved it. It just wasn't creepy/scary.) 18. Voices in the Dark Haha, and you said it wouldn't be good? Come on man, this was great! I love no-plot pastas. This one sent chills on my spine, gave me goosebumps! I loved it. Very creepy, very good writing. Depictment of insanity...one of my favorite categories. I think we are all a little crazy at times. Great pasta! 8/10 19. The Morning Show Now...this was a pretty good pasta. I loved it. It showed no enemy or force against the main character. Just insanity, and what it can do to the human mind. And yes, it is a little clichè, but I overlooked that (which is rare, because I hate clichès.) But, since all Lost-Episode pastas are basically "clichè" now, why look down on it? I want to see a sequel to this. Now. Great pasta. 7.5/10 20. "The Worm Jeff Saga" By Furbearingbrick One Door Closes, Another One Opens Evil Never Dies The Gaiden- Please Follow Me (I didn't do "Please Follow Me.") This was good. I had never really liked Jeff the Killer as much as everybody else did, but I liked this. It pulled Jeff right of his run-of-the-mill, clichè, already-been-told-with-another-character story line and put him in a rarely-heard-of, scary, unique situation. I liked this. To be honest, I didn't think I would (because I don't enjoy Jeff the Killer stories). But, I liked this. I think I'll check out the "series bible" later. 7/10 21. Sibling Rivarly Dang....this was....depressing. I mean....really. This was sad. Suspenseful, though. The ending was rather gruesome, but I like how you toned down the gore. That's good. Gore isn't scary. At first glance, this pasta wasn't that scary. But, after taking a closer look, it teaches us that no matter how much fun you may be having, and no matter how "safe" you may be, death can strike us at any time. It's on its own time, not ours. Great pasta. 8/10 22. Handled Like Skyrim DLC: Sewers, I have mixed feelings about this pasta. It was generally creepy, had an okay story, and was original. But....I guess just me, personally, thought that it wasn't great. However, I guess I just don't like this kind of pasta. But, I'm not giving a result in opinion, I'm giving it as an overall pasta. And this pasta, overall, was good (not great, but good). Good job keeping the gore turned down to a minimum. 6.5/10 23. The Insane Man Video Review http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=p2tkK6ivf_M 24. SPLIT Video Review http://youtu.be/DUBTfQ38Zrw 25. Are You Afraid of the Dark? This pasta was both good and bad. It was creepy, but approached the creepiness with a rather vivid sense of insanity. But, while it was written well, I feel it could have been written better. Written in a way that... You know, kind of jumps at you. Send in another. 6.5/10(I'm not giving too much of it, it's what it deserves) 26. A Halloween to Regret This pasta was both creepy, and well written. I enjoyed the somewhat-suspense and the insanity of the ending character. However, there is only one thing I'd change about this: the gore. While it did add a little spice to the pasta, gore isn't scary. It was a litte too much like "Cupcakes." But, it's whatever floats your boat. I'm still kind of off here, though... I guess I better read the prequel. But, this pasta was pretty good. 7/10 27. Operation: Alpha Ladies and gentleman, I give you the best pasta I've received since Those Certain Noises! Good Lord, this pasta was amazing! I mean, I never even would have thought to guess the end! I'm really glad I checked this out, because I contemplated putting it off until tomorrow.... The shock-ending, the suspense, the creepiness, the insanity! I loved it. With every fiber of my very being. Kudos, bravo, encore! 9.5/10 28. Again, Please Loved it. You kept the gore turned down, you kept the suspense up, and scared me a little. Just what was this "thing"? I'd like to know. And that ending... that's what made the whole pasta. I ran into a pasta awhile back that tried to do the same thing, and failed... But you, sir. You take the cake. Bravo! 8/10 29. Blindness This was pretty good. I enjoyed the setting, the insanity, and the torture. Only a few things to say about it though: Try to make the story a little more clear, and fix up a few quotation-mark issues. And take out all of the hyphens, they just made my head hurt. But overall, pretty good. Loved it. 7/10 30. Horizon This was awesome. I just love insanity-themed pastas. This one was really good. It showed that the character was barely hanging one to the bit of sanity he had left until the end, when he let go. There's not much I'd change about this pasta. The setting was good, and the characters were good. I really liked the setting. Anyways, good job and thanks for sending it in! 8.5/10 31. Visions of Daddy While this pasta was beautiful and well written, I feel like you copied Slenderman. A lot. However, you may not be. I don't know you, so you may have never even looked at Slenderman! But, I have, and I know that this is a lot like the game "Slender." Dark forest, tall-shadow figures, paper drawings on the trees... hmm, a little bit TOO much like Slenderman. But, I don't know. You may have never looked at it in your life! But, while it copies Slenderman, like I said before, it is beautiful, descriptive, and very well written. Thanks for sending it in. 7.5/10 32. Apparations We can all learn a thing or two from this pasta. It was creepy, really kind of scary, and had the perfect length. Not too long, but not short either. It had a lot of graphic details, and the ending was a big shock. I loved how the teacher's behavior is and how he turns out in the end. It's great. This pasta is great. Nothing wrong with it, in my opinion. Loved it. 9/10 33. Psychosis Dat ending. I'm sorry I put this off so long, this pasta was great. I loved it. The only thing about it was, it was WAY too long. Also, WAY too many unneeded phrases, and sometimes uneeded full paragraphs. But, with it's ending, it's atmosphere, it's twist-mindedness, and it's insanity, all is forgiven. I really liked it. I'll be trying to review more longer pastas nowadays. 8.5/10 34. Grand Rebel Great, GREAT pasta. I loved how it worked. Insanity created a great evil which was manifested as a physical form. I love insanity-themed pastas, and this one is pretty good. I loved it, and I'm sorry I put it off for so long. Bravo! But anyways, there were one or two quotation-mark typos. I'd fix that. Also, there are one or two unneeded paragraphs. But hey, if you want them in there, leave them in! It's your pasta! Kudos. 7.5/10 35. Star Wars Deathfront I have one word: no. Clichè after clichè after clichè. I mean, when I saw the first one ("I decided to play multiplayer. I regret that mistake") I thought to myself "Well, it's just a little one..." But then, there was another. And another. And another. They just kept coming. I'm sorry, this just wasn't any good. Write another one, and do it without help from any other pasta 3/10 36. Stubb's Clubhouse This pasta had a rather strange take on Lost-Episode pastas. While I thought immediately it was going to be clichè and stupid, I decided to keep on reading. While there's still a slight hint of the rotting stench of a clichè by the end, I still enjoyed this pasta. I thought the take on it was interesting, and you played it out really well. Very spooky, and gave me a few chills at the end. I liked it. 6.5/10 37. The Maggot Sisters Want to Play (That's right, b*tches. I'm back.) Ahh, poetry pasta. The best kind of pasta for getting chills. And this one surely does the trick. I got a few good chills reading this things. It had been awhile since I've read a good monster-pasta. The story is great and the words are chilling, but there are a few things I would change. The amounts of words in some stanzas kind of threw me off here and there, made me a little confuse and made some rhymes hard to hear. But, all in all, this was a great pasta. I'm sorry I put it off for so long, but my school's computer's have doesn't have Creepypasta blocked anymore! So, THE REVIEWS ARE BACK! 7/10 Update- Hello, it's been awhile! Greetings (if anybody is reading this, that is.) I came back to look at this a while back and realized how many pastas I left hanging, and how many fans I left hanging at that. I didn't say or do anything because I wasn't sure if anyone was even thinking about this blog anymore. So in other words, if anyone is awaiting more reviews, I will be happy to pick up soon! Just let me know in the comments! P.S. Sorry for abruptly quitting this, I jsut went through and saw how many people enjoy it and I feel awful for it. 38. The Rugrats Theory Howdy, everybody! How long has it been? Eh, not long. Only about a year and a half, lol. Wow, I had forgotten just how big this blog page had gotten until today. I should get back to doing this... only problem is, there won't be a regular schedule if I do. It will be completely sporatic and unplanned. Anyways, allow me to delve into a little theory that I should have done a LONG time ago. I grew up with Rugrats. It's one of my favorite series' of all time. In fact, today, even as a 19 year old, don't be surprised if you find me lounging on my couch, enjoying an episode of Rugrats every now-and-again. This show touched a lot of my generations' childhoods, and for that it holds a special place in the hearts of many, including my own. Could an innocent family show like Rugrats possibly be twisted in away that it becomes hard to watch? First, let me just start off with what makes The Rugrats Theory so special: it's different. There are a lot of famous TV show pastas out there and they all have one thing in common: they all end in 'the episode was lost and never seen again.' That and they all featured some unnerving detail that you wouldn't exactly expect. But it's something you haven't seen and can't see because it's made up. It's a pasta. But there's a word in the title of this particualr creepypasta that allows it to stand out from the rest, and that word is "Theory." Is the fact that it's a theory the ONLY reason why it's so special? No. Take a look at the Lavender Town Theory. As much as I love that pasta, it's not even really a theory. Kids really DID experience headaches from the music, but there are no documented reports of kids ACTUALLY being admitted into the hospital, and there are certainly no reports of any children killing themselves because of the music. It was made up. The Rugrats Theory is special because it turns the Rugrats series upside down. It takes what you already see and know, and yet rather than changing it to make it creepy, it points things out that you would not have seen before without its help. And then it makes you question the series altogether. "Wow. This makes sense. There's not really anything you can say to disprove this, disregarding a few tiny, specific details in a handful of episodes." On top of taking things and not even changing them, but rather putting them in a different perspective, it lives up to the creepypasta name of being creepy. Reading the theory, and listening to the song, sends chills down my spine. It really is an unnerving, disturbing theory/creepypasta that will make you watch a little closer in episodes that star Angelica. And maybe she really did die of that overdose when AGU got canceled. At the end of the day, it's still just a theory- and probably a theory that isn't true at that. But at the same time, I have to tip my hat off to whoever wrote it. They looked closer than I ever have and started to tie things together that I would have never thought to. So on top of being really original, creepy, unsettling, fun to read AND being cliché free, this pasta should have a golden stamp of approval on it. Well done. 8/10 Category:Blog posts